The 7th International Conference on Fe-S Cluster Biogenesis and Regulation will take place in Columbia, South Carolina from May 20 - 24, 2013. This conference is the latest in a biennial series of conferences on Fe-S cluster biogenesis and metabolism that has become the principal meeting for a diverse group of researchers in this rapidly expanding field. Iron-sulfur (Fe-S) clusters are used as cofactors by proteins for myriad functions within the cell, ranging from electron transfer and substrate activation in metalloenzymes to reactive oxygen and nitrogen sensors in metalloregulatory proteins. Fe-S clusters are assembled in cells in response to changes in metabolic demand and environmental conditions using a complex network of proteins that carry out iron and sulfur mobilization, de novo cluster assembly, and trafficking of clusters to target metalloproteins. A particular strength of this conference has been its ability to bring together scientists focused on understanding the molecular details of Fe-S protein maturation and scientists/medical doctors studying the direct impact of Fe-S cluster metabolism on human health. Over the last decade it has become clear that disruption of Fe-S cluster formation and delivery can lead to a variety of human diseases such as Friedreichs ataxia, X-linked sideroblastic anemia, sideroblastic-like microcytic anemia, and various myopathies and mitochondrial dysfunction disorders. This meeting promotes integrated discussion of the fundamental biochemistry and molecular biology of Fe-S cluster biogenesis to help define the pathology of human diseases associated with dysregulation of iron metabolism. Currently there is no other meeting series that accomplishes this important task.